1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling supersaturated injection and concentration of exotic atoms into deep portions of a solid with high energy electron beams in material engineering.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, the supersaturated injection of exotic atoms by which prescribed exotic atoms are forcibly introduced into given places in a solid metal has been mainly conducted by an ion implantation method.
However, in this ion implantation method, the introduction of exotic atoms is limited to the regions just below the surface of a sample. Further, severe irradiation damage is inevitable in the implantation regions. Therefore, the utilization of this method is limited.